skyrimroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cicero Octavius
'''Cicero Julian Octavius '''was an Imperial man who travelled throughout Tamriel, committing crimes as he went. Biography Family and early life Cicero was born on the 15th of Morning Star, 4E 170, along with his brother, Gaius Octavius. They were born in Bravil to a wealthy Imperial businessman and his wife. Adolescence Cicero would often fight the other children in Bravil during this period, and would be punished harshly for it. Adulthood Cicero and Gaius joined the Imperial Legion in 4E 190 and were sent to Skyrim. The two brothers were not in the same unit, which was a great dissapointment to Cicero. In 4E 201, as the Skyrim Civil War reached it's height, Cicero saw combat against the Stormcloaks. He fought in the Siege of Whiterun, and many minor battles and skirmishes. More and more of his friends fell in the fighting, which deeply affected Cicero. a veteran of the Legion, he was often chosen to lead dangerous missions. When the Skyrim Civil War ended, he deserted the Legion and used a fake-name to live in Skyrim: Lars Statius. He lived in Riften where he worked at the Riften Fishery after leaving the Legion. However, he was fired after misbehaving a few weeks after starting work there. That night, he killed a young woman in his rage. The thrill of the murder excited Cicero, reminding him of his war days. He was eager to continue. He left the city early the next morning, stealing a horse to get away from Riften. He decided to go to Whiterun and prey on the Nords who killed his friends just months ago. Before that, he stalked a trading caravan headed to the city for days. On a black night, he brutally attacked the caravan camp and slaughtered the traders. He stole most of their goods and burned the site black. He hurried to Whiterun. He was coldly received at the city, probably due to him being Imperial. A gang of Nords confronted him later that night, with the intent of beating him and stealing his money. The young Nords were untrained in combat, and so, Cicero easily defeated them. Several ran after the encounter, but one stayed. Cicero chopped his head-off and hid his body in the sewers. The next day, the guard seized him and accused him of mercilessly killing a Nord and nearly killing several of his friends. Luckily, two of the dead man's friends told the investigators what really happened, and Cicero was free. The two Nords, Lonsten and Sortheim, were Cicero's new friends. A few weeks later, the trio left Whiterun after the Imperial promised the Nords that they'd make lots of gold raiding travelers among the roads of Skyrim. Just after entering the plains of Whiterun, Cicero killed Lonsten and Sortheim. Afterwards, he rode hard to Falkreath, stopping only for a few hours for three days. Cicero was drinking mead at Dead Man's Drink in Falkreath after the long ride. At around 1 AM, he paid for a room and slept till next afternoon. He escaped Skyrim the next day, headed into Cyrodiil. He returned to his home city of Bravil, where he worked at a smithy at day, and committed evil crimes at night. When the city watch started a hunt for the perpetrator of the crimes, they dubbed him the Butcher of Bravil. He joined the hunt for himself a few weeks later. He, a respected worker and former soldier, was never suspected of the murders. Three years later, he was caught after a sloppy homicide. He was saved by the start of the Second Great War, where he traded the headsman's axe for a sword and uniform. He was in war again. Personality Before becoming a killer, Cicero was almost always angry. After he became a thrill killer, he had no emotion. Imperial Legion career Cicero fought in the Skyrim Civil War, most notably in the Siege of Whiterun. He also fought in minor battles and skirmishes before his career ended and he returned to Cyrodiil to live in Bravil. Category:Imperial